


You jump, I jump remember?

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, F/F, I'm Sorry, Love, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind is blowing fast against Harry and the rain drops sting as the hit his face mixing in with the falling tears. Harry runs faster and ignores the pain he's feeling because right now Louis is about to jump off a bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You jump, I jump remember?

The wind is blowing fast against Harry and the rain drops sting as the hit his face mixing in with the falling tears. Harry runs faster and ignores the pain he's feeling because right now Louis is about to jump off a bridge.  
  
This morning when Harry woke up he made Louis breakfast and took it into the bedroom for him because Louis hasn't been feeling well lately. Harry sat at the kitchen table reading the morning paper and twenty minutes later Louis is shuffling into the room with tired red eyes that Harry doesn’t question but now he wishes he had. He places his bowl in the sink and goes back into their bedroom shutting it quietly. Harry checks on him throughout the day, calling him during interview breaks. The boys decided to let Louis sit this round of interviews out due to his health. But when Harry got home and walked into their bedroom he didn't find Louis instead he found a white piece of paper with black lettering.  
  
And that's why Harry is here, running across London trying to find the bridge Louis is stationed at. He has just read Louis suicide note and he remembers yesterday Louis and him were talking about death and Louis said by jumping off a bridge because it's his choice is he wants to jump off or not and on the way down he can think about all the good things he’s done throughout his life. That should have been Harry's first hint.  
  
Harry turns onto the bridge and spots a small figure standing on the ledge looking down upon the dangerous waters below him. Harry sprints across the bridge running at top speed to get there before Louis can do anything. He's ten feet away when he slows down to a walk, creepy up on Louis cautiously.   
  
"Louis." He says calmly once he is finally right next to him. Harry’s tears have stopped but the rain hasn’t, actually it grows stronger.  
  
"You read my letter." It’s not a question it’s a statement. Louis doesn’t even look at Harry instead just keeps his gaze on the rushing water below them.  
  
"Yes and I understand." Harry says gently and Louis tears his face away from the water to look at Harry confused. "I understand your pain, I feel it too all the time. I wish you would have talked to me about it. We could have worked this out." He says truthfully, yes he’s felt the pain Louis has before but he held it in just like Louis, no matter how much he wanted to die.  
  
"What?" Louis whispers through the rain.  
  
"I hate hiding. More than anything in the world. I hate having to see you with that cunt they keep you with whenever we as much even glace at each other. I hate seeing the pain and hurt on your face when you're with her, without me. I hate having to go to a different country all the time when I just want to be curled up in bed with you. I want to hold your hand in public and shout our love from the roof tops." Harry explains and it's true every word of it. He hates his life but the reason he's still here is because Louis. Louis is the only spark of light left.

"You do?" Louis says as the rain gets harder and his hair gets stuck to his face.  
  
"Of course. I just want to be us but we can't and it breaks me apart and I break even more when I see you like this." Harry says through the loud rain.  
  
"Like what?" Louis turns so he's facing Harry full on, looking down at him from where he still stands on the ledge. Harry is afraid he might slip on the wet surface.  
  
"Sad. Just like me but if you're going to be sad we should be sad together. Why don't you tell me how you're feeling?" Harry says with a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
"I couldn't." Louis looks down at his feet the rain puddles lying beside them. "Because you would have tried to make me happy and you wouldn't be able to do it because I can’t be happy anymore."  
  
"I love you Louis and I want you, I want us, to be happy so tell me what we have to do." Harry begs him as he takes a baby step closer to Louis. If he falls or jumps or whatever Harry will dive in after him because he will always protect Louis, even in death.  
  
"I want to come out." Louis screams as the rain grows louder.  
  
"Then let's come out. Tomorrow let’s go to management and tell them." Harry screams back and smiles when Louis smiles at him. The smaller boys nods eagerly and stretches his arms out. Harry does the same and Louis jumps into them. "Let's get some sleep." Harry let's go on Louis and takes his hand as they start to walk home.  
  
"Promise me something." Louis says stopping them in the middle of the bridge. "Promise me that if they don't let us come out then we come here, right here, on this bridge and we jump, together." Louis explains as he wipes back his soaking hair.   
  
"Of course." Harry smiles at him. "You jump, I jump remember?" Louis nods at him and they start back on their walk home.  
  
*

"No." They say before Harry can even say the words we want to come out. "Absolutely not. You boys are at the prime of your career and you are willing to throw away not only yours but the other boys career too? All because you too faggots can't keep your love to yourself." The man yells sharply at them and Louis frowns as tears fill up in his eyes.   
  
"Hey!" Harry stands up and slams his hands down on the table. "Don't you ever say that word again."

"Faggots!" The man stand ups tall and yells the word causing the tears to fall frown Louis' eyes. "See! He can't even stand one hate word how is he going to handle the worlds hate!?" He yells and Harry leans down to Louis.

"You jump, I jump remember?" Harry whispers as he wipes off Louis' tears and Louis nods at him.

“Pathetic.” The man whispers causing Harry rolls his eyes at him.

"So we aren’t coming out.” Harry says to the table and he doesn’t even what a no, he wants a yes so that he and Louis can jump.

"Correct." They all say sharply and together and they don’t realize that they just lost two members of the biggest boyband.

He got his yes.

"You are a fucking cunt. Every single one of you. You all stupid, I hope you know that." He points at the line of old wrinkly adults staring at him with boredom and annoyance.

They walk out the office with smiles on their faces because they finally get to leave this world and be happy and free, together, somewhere else.

*  
  
The two boys walk hand and hand across the bridge and to the same spot Louis was at yesterday. Today there is no rain but instead a peaceful silence and chilly breeze from the October air. They let go of each other as climb onto the ledge together and stand there gazing down at the rushing water below them, where they will be in mere minutes.

They wrote notes to everyone that deserves it and set them out on their kitchen table in envelopes with the persons name on it, written with shaky hands. They each called their family and the boys having a normal conversation that ended with a serious I love you.   
  
Harry looks over at Louis and takes his hand causing Louis to look back at him. They smile at each other because now they can be happy together.  
  
"You jump, I jump remember?" Harry whispers into the quiet night. Louis nods at him as he leans over to peck his lips one last time. "I love you." Harry says.  
  
"I love you." Louis responses and they both look down at the water and close their eyes.

Then, they jump. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me.


End file.
